York Region Transit
York Region Transit operates the transit service in the Region of York, north of Toronto. York Region Transit services include the City of Vaughan, the Town of Richmond Hill, the Town of Markham, the Town of Aurora, the Town of Newmarket, the Town of East Gwillimbury, the Town of Georgina, the Town of Whitchurch-Stouffville and the Township of King. The previous transit operations in the above Cities and Towns were amalgamated under the York Region banner in January 2001, with operations and funding controlled by the Region of York. Viva operates rapid transit service around York Region, linking Vaughan, Richmond Hill, Markham, Aurora, and Newmarket together with the City of Toronto and GO Transit. Connections are made with the TTC, Brampton Transit, and Mississauga Transit, as well as with GO Transit at several locations within York Region. Operations and maintenance of vehicles on the YRT/Viva system are contracted out and organized as a number of operating divisions throughout the region, although all operate seamlessly as one whole transit system. This differs from most other transit agencies in the area that have operations, administration, maintenance, etc in-house, that is directly controlled by the specific City or Town. Fares York Region Transit collects exact cash fares in its GFI Genfare CENTSaBILL fareboxes, similar to most transit systems in the GTA. Drivers do not make change, and the farebox shows the driver exactly how much money has been put in. Effective July 1, 2017, the two zone fare, along with the paper ticket and passes were discontinued. The following are the fares for York Region Transit: Fares effective July 1, 2017 Fare supplements *Express: $0.50 ** Passengers using GTA passes, monthly passes, non-express tickets or transfers must pay a supplement of $0.50 to board YRT Express services. Note that this is a cheaper option than buying 10 express tickets. ** The express surcharge does not apply if you are transferring from another YRT/Viva bus using Presto. *Get to/from GO: $1.00 **A valid GO Transit ticket or pass is required if you are not using Presto. If you are using Viva, you must be able to present a valid GO Transit ticket or pass to transit enforcement officers upon request. **When boarding at a GO train station, single-ride tickets must show the current date/time from the connecting GO train or bus trip. **Be certain that one of the GO fare zone numbers indicates the appropriate connecting station. **GO Transit day passes and employee passes cannot be used with the $1 Ride to GO fare. **YRT and contracted TTC buses connecting GO stations will accept your single-ride ticket only if you are leaving a GO train station. **Presto users can utilize the Get to/from GO feature at any location where a GO Transit bus or train stops. Transfers Transfers are mostly issued via the Presto printer in all YRT buses, or via the Viva machines located at all Vivastations. They are valid for exactly 2 hours. Occasionally YRT drivers will issue regular paper transfers to speed up the boarding process at busy stops, or if the passenger paying via paper ticket requires a 2-zone transfer; these transfers would expire at the time shown. Transfers will not be issued if you are using Presto, as the card will identify the amount of time remaining since your initial tap-in. If you are transferring from a YRT/Viva bus to a TTC bus, it is recommended you continue to use paper tickets, as TTC buses do not currently accept Presto. Transfers from surrounding GTA transit systems (in TTC's case, provided Zone 3 is punched) will be accepted on YRT vehicles at any location only if there is time remaining. No reissue of transfers will occur. On the other hand, YRT/Viva transfers will be accepted on Brampton Transit, MiWay, Oakville Transit, and TTC-contracted routes north of Steeles only, provided there is time remaining on the transfer. Current roster Conventional Transit All conventional and rapid transit vehicles feature INIT automated next stop announcements, closed-circuit television (CCTV) cameras, bike racks manufactured by Sportworks, air-conditioning, and are wheelchair accessible. Mobility Plus Public Relations RC Bus Fleet on order Buses Retired roster Conventional Transit Mobility Plus Leased/demonstrator roster Also see *York Region Transit support vehicles *York Region Transit on Google Street View External links *York Region Transit (Official website) References Category:Ontario Transit Agencies Category:Agencies offering real-time bus trackers on their official websites